


Support Conversations or Why Lt. Jane of the Order of Heroes is 2gay2f(x)

by Commissar_Jane



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commissar_Jane/pseuds/Commissar_Jane
Summary: This is based on too many hours spent on Fire Emblem Heroes. Also, I am going to include moments where Nino and Jaffar comment on things because I had a soft spot for them back in the day, and were I summoned to Askr, I'd probably adopt one or both of them, if people are interested, I may talk about it in a dedicated chapter.





	1. Jane and Lyndis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this support conversation is working from a couple of premise that I think should be obvious enough/don't affect the main thrust of it, but I'm operating on the assumption that when I played Fire Emblem 7 back in the day, some of them might remember me when we meet again in Fire Emblem Heroes. Also this Lyn is the "Brave Lady" Lyn, I may write more chapters featuring other Lyn's in which we have a discussion on parasocial relationships. (Also I'm a trans woman and at age 18 I was still an egg, so there's that)

Support convo C:  
Jane: So, Lyn, do you have a moment?  
Lyn: Yes, of course, what is it?  
Jane: So, that tactician you mentioned, was he about yay-high, fair-haired, went by the name of-  
Lyn: How do you know all of this?  
Jane: Well you see, some time ago I was going by another name-  
Lyn: Your eyes... it really is you. I admit when Eliwood first told me I didn’t believe it.  
Jane: Hmph, he wasn’t supposed to say anything, but I can’t blame him. But yeah it’s me, that is, if you still want to think of me as me...  
Lyn: Of course, I’ve missed you terribly.  
Jane: Great. I’m glad you’re here, I dunno if I could have won this war without you.  
Lyn: If you're same tactician I remember, the one who reunited me with my grandfather, you'll be fine  
Jane: Those were the days, eh?  
Lyn: I think those old times are best left uncaught.  
Jane: You're probably right. Still, I'm so glad to have you back.

Support convo B:  
Lyn: So when you were 14, you encouraged me to let Kent court me on our way to Caelin  
Jane: Yeah, I didn’t want to break your heart if I returned to earth  
Lyn: When you were 18 and the fate of the world was at stake, you played matchmaker for Karla and Bartre  
Jane: Well that was destiny, Fir needed to be born, her existence was a fixed event in time  
Lyn: You also hooked Farina up with Hector, Ninian with Eliwood, and Priscilla with Erk  
Jane: They went together well  
Lyn: In all that time you sat on the sidelines waiting for a woman to court you. I never realized how long you’ve had the heart of a maiden fair  
Jane: You’re not wrong  
Lyn: which is your way of admitting I’m right  
Jane: So, I guess I really am a woman to you now?  
Lyn: I wonder if that wasn't always the case?  
Jane: Truly?  
Lyn: Yes, the more I think on it, the more I come to realize this has been a part of you for some time  
Jane: What gave it away?  
Lyn: You remember how the tribe broke apart?  
Jane: Ohhhhhh.  
Lyn: At the time I ignored it, but you showed me a deference that I didn't understand.  
Jane: Well, I mean, I was used to taking orders. 'Specially from a beauty like you.

Nino and Jaffar moment:  
Nino: hey Lyn, you and Mama Jane going somewhere?  
Lyn: We were just going into town to escort the supplies here, why do you ask?  
Nino: oh, no reason  
Jaffar: She wants to know if you two are dating.  
Lyn: !... oh, Jaffar, it’s you. Don’t sneak up on people like that! It’s rude!  
Jaffar: Ma- Lieutenant Jane already told me about that. She said something about putting a bell on me?  
Jane: My exact words were “keep startling me when I have a weapon in hand and I’m going to have to put a bell around your neck”

Support convo A:  
Lyn: Jane, I need you to be straight with me  
Jane: oh, you should know by now-  
Lyn: yes yes, nothing about you is straight. You know what I mean, can you be honest and look me in the eye?  
Jane: For you, I think I can do that.  
Lyn: so, did you have feelings for me?  
Jane: ugh, yes, I’ve had feelings for you for a long while and...  
Lyn: why didn’t you say anything?  
Jane: I thought you and Kent were happy together  
Lyn: we were, for a little while.  
Jane: Well, that’s something, right?  
Lyn: if you had asked...  
Jane: l would have disappointed you eventually  
Lyn: Well, you’ll have to prove that, from now on, I’m not letting you go un-courted, or whatever it is you people say  
Jane: I think I’d like that, a lot. After all, you are the woman I've been dreaming of ever since we met so, y'know, no pressure or anything  
Lyn: Do you really think you of all people can scare me off?

Support Convo S:  
Lyn: So, with Karla, I thought you were just good friends, she even trained you in the sword.  
Jane: So did I, at first. I just tried to give her good advice on dealing with her brother and suggesting that if she wanted a family she could have one.  
Lyn: She mistook your aid and companionship for something more  
Jane: In retrospect, I see where I went wrong, and I feel I should stress that I was seduced by her.  
Lyn: Why?  
Jane: In case you felt envious that she took-  
Lyn: that’s not what worries me. At 18 you were, how to say this,  
Jane: an idjit?  
Lyn: you were a genius at rallying the army but you were bad at understanding people, like yourself. In many ways, I feel she took advantage of you.  
Jane: I was 18, there’s no law-  
Lyn: That’s not what matters! It was still wrong of her to treat you like some fool boy toy she could love and leave.  
Jane: you’re right. I’m sorry.  
Lyn: you have nothing to apologize for. I just worried about you.  
Jane: thank you, you were right to. Have I told you that I love you?  
Lyn: I-I-  
Jane: it’s okay, I’m from a family that says that every time we say goodbye, so it’s easy for me to say.  
Lyn: I think I could definitely get used to hearing that.  
Jane: I love you, always have, always will.  
Lyn: Jane...


	2. Jane/Gunnthrá

Support C:  
Jane: So, your highness, do you have a minute to spare?  
Gunnthrá: Ah, Miss Jane, of course what did you want to discuss?  
Jane: it’s about the link between us, how much of my mind are you aware of? If you can send me messages, can I reply in kind?  
Gunnthrá: so many questions, I am afraid I don’t have any specific answers. However, while we are exchanging pleasantries, I was told that you didn’t like titles, that I shouldn’t expect deference on account of rank, why refer to me in that fashion?  
Jane: Given what you have endured, I thought a small courtesy might make the adjustment easier. In future, however...  
Gunnthrá: I can expect your wrath, should I be slovenly in my ways?  
Jane: Perhaps, but understand, in combat, I usually go by given names. If this makes you uncomfortable...  
Gunnthrá: Not at all, I look forward to seeing how you lead us all. You've quite the reputation you know.  
Jane: Do I? I hadn't heard.     
Gunnthrá: Your name is well regarded in courts the world over. Many wonder how you maintain such a force.  
Jane: Mostly by having all of my soldiers do their own chores, well, as many of them as is practical.  
Gunnthrá: How fortunate that I am accustomed to some rough travels.  
Jane: I'd hardly call being forced from one's home "fortunate"  
Gunnthrá: I am the eldest princess of Nifl. That affords me many luxuries that my people do not have. I rather miss being at court.  
Jane: That reminds of a story, during a war on my homeworld, a writer was injured in the throat, and the doctors commented that he was fortunate to recover his voice. He later wrote that it would have been luckier not to be injured in the first place.  
Gunnthrá: Spoken like a true soldier.  
Jane: Heh, I don't think I'm that good at taking orders.

Nino and Jaffar moment:  
_Gunnthrá notices Nino and Jaffar standing outside Jane’s room with a glass to the door  
_ Gunnthrá: what are you two up to?  
Nino: taking turns listening in on Mama Jane getting healed. She won’t teach us the bad words she uses when she’s not around us.  
Gunnthrá: well that’s no excuse for eavesdropping! I’m sure the lieutenant is ladylike in all things!  
Jaffar: _holds the glass out, offering to let her hear for herself,_  
_Gunnthrá holds the glass to the door as Jane kicks it_    
Jane: You two need to stop listening in on me!  
Gunnthrá: Ahh!  
Jane: _on opening the door_  Gunnthrá? what were you doing?  
Gunnthrá: _still woozy from the loud noise_ Oh, you know, providing an object lesson in why eavesdropping is bad

Support B:  
Gunnthrá: Once I establish that link...I can speak to just one person, for my entire life... And to make that connection, I have to pledge myself to them from the very depths of my heart. I can tell that you understand what I mean, Jane. When we first spoke, I knew almost nothing of you... Yet I pledged myself to you without hesitation. Oh, don't fret. I would never hold that over you, even as a joke! If there is anything I can ever do to help you, just say the word. It would bring me tremendous happiness.  
Jane: Thank you, you mean more to me than I let on. I admit I have a bad habit of keeping people at arm’s length. And occasionally on someone else’s arm  
Gunnthrá: well, if you want us to be closer, perhaps we could arrange something?  
Jane: what did you have in mind?  
Gunnthrá: Well, for starters, I’ve noticed you give pet names for those who you have affections for. Is there some reason I haven’t received one?  
Jane: In my defense, Lyn doesn’t have one. Actually, I had thought of one for you, but I hesitated because I wasn’t sure how you would feel about me calling you “snowball”  
Gunnthrá: hmm, you’re right that I am unsure about how to feel about that. Does it refer to the fact that I am from Nifl, or that I use a tome called Blizzard?  
Jane: A little of both.  
Gunnthrá: It lacks a certain refinement, though it is not entirely without a certain charm.  
Jane: If you want to take a comparably cheap shot at me, I wouldn't hold it against you.  
Gunnthrá: Well, you are quite the bookish scholar. It would rather be like me calling you "bookie"  
Jane: Ironically apt, given that that is a colloquialism for "bookmaker" someone who manages wagers for a fee. No matter who wins, a bookie gets the vig.  
Gunnthrá: I think I understood that. You certainly play the odds.  
Jane: Speaking of ironies, if you had formed the link between us with an eye towards politics, you did make a good call. 6 years of studying government should hopefully give me some ideas for the rebuilding of Nifl  
Gunnthrá: You would do that for me?  
Jane: Well, yes, I suppose I would  
Gunnthrá: And your responsibilities to Askr?  
Jane: I'll have to think of something clever.  
  
Support A:  
Gunnthrá: So, Jane, I had a few questions of my own for you.  
Jane: Of course, ask away.  
Gunnthrá: so, the land you are from, how does one go about courting the one they fancy?  
Jane: Wow am I the wrong woman to ask. So how long an answer can you stand? Because, yeah, I could teach a history class on that.  
Gunnthrá: well, there’s someone I’ve taken a shine too and I want to tell her how I feel without being too forward.  
Jane: well, usually admitting that, particularly in person, can be seen as embarrassing, so often prospective lovers will meet for drinks or a shared meal and conversation   
Gunnthrá: hmm, little chance of that here.  
Jane: I wouldn’t go that far, I have a small galley as part of my quarters, we could take supper there, if you care to.  
Gunnthrá: how did you...?  
Jane: I’m the only one here who’s from earth, you weren’t _that_ subtle, and we shared a psychic connection.  
Gunnthrá: Then I suppose I am outmatched.  
Jane: You wouldn’t be the first.   
Gunnthrá: Mmm, I'm glad we've become close.  
Jane: Yes, I... I owe you an apology, actually.  
Gunnthrá: Whatever for?  
Jane: I realize we haven't really talked beyond pleasantries since...  
Gunnthrá: I understand but, am I not still here? I know seeing me die must have been difficult.  
Jane: Well, that's just it, I realize now that the woman I spoke to in a dream may have died, and while you and she have the same voice, and family, and life experience and _everything_ else, your lives diverged the moment I summoned you. In some senses I know this you better than I ever knew her.  
Gunnthrá: Well, this version of me wants to be as close as I can get to you.   
Jane: Then consider me ever at your disposal.  
  
Support S:  
Jane: So, admit it, that was impressive  
Gunnthrá: I will concede no such thing.  
Jane: I was utterly sublime from start to finish  
Gunnthrá: If I concede that you have some crude talent...  
Jane: I squared off against six others, many of who were princes and lords. I managed to win a game of Diplomacy as England. That has to be bucking the odds.  
Gunnthrá: If I say you were a genius, will you give me a kiss?  
Jane: You don't even have to call me a genius.     
Gunnthrá: So, if I am allowed to ascend the throne, will you come with me?   
Jane: Yes  
Gunnthrá: Even though I would be queen and you and I might never marry? That our relationship might be a secret we take to our graves?  
Jane: Just as long we understand each other.  Besides, I've done some polling, I don't think it'll come to that.  
Gunnthrá: Polling?  
Jane: I asked some of the local citizens. I asked them what they thought of the Askran forces, and the lieutenant who commanded them.  
Gunnthrá: What did they think?  
Jane: They seemed to regard them as a cypher, but overall their efforts to protect people and, in their words, "save the princess" made them want to meet me.   
Gunnthrá: And did you reveal your presence?  
Jane: No, I didn't want to bias them. I know how to best hide in a roomful of people.    
Gunnthrá: With your height?  
Jane: I was sitting down in the corner, with Nino and Jaffar acting as naive questioners about what was going on. I do know how to do social science.  
Gunnthrá: All of that effort, but to what end?  
Jane: It isn't obvious?   
Gunnthrá: Is that a?  
Jane: I got this ring with what money I could scrounge up. It's a simple band with a small stone, so it's hardly befitting you, but this ring is a proposal, and one that I make knowing full well what it means.   
Gunnthrá: I... I don't know what to say.  
Jane: Take all the time you need.   
Gunnthrá: Jane...  
Jane: It's actually my regret that I couldn't ask your parent's blessing. I wanted to replicate as best I could all the usual trappings of a courtly romance. Given we're both women, we could always elope, but I thought I'd do my best to give you what you want- mmph  
Gunnthrá: It's perfect, all of it. And don't ruin this by trying to get the last word.  
Jane: ...  
Gunnthrá: I understand you like being in charge, but only in private. Don't think for a moment you get to wear the crown.   
Jane: *nods*  
Gunnthrá: Good, now come here and kiss me.  
Jane: As you wish, your majesty 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Did you spot the Against Me! reference?)


	3. Jane/Camilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the trickiest of the three, I grew up(for certain values of growing up) on Fire Emblem 7, and I've been playing Heroes for some time, by contrast, I don't know Fates that well, so I apologize in advance.

C Support:  
Camilla: Yes? Who's there?  
Jane: Just me, I'm Lieutenant Jane-  
Camilla: Oh yes, the delightful summoner! How sweet of you to look in on me.  
Jane: I try to make the rounds, and see how the new arrivals are settling in, I know Selena and Beruka were happy to see you.  
Camilla: My darling retainers, I hope you enjoyed them as much as I do!  
Jane: They're good people, good soldiers too.   
Camilla: What about you?  
Jane: Hmm?  
Camilla: Would you say you are "good people"?  
Jane: I have my moments.   
Camilla: I see. Well, it was sweet of you to look in on me. If ever you get tired after battle, come rest your weary head in my lap.  
Jane: I, uh, thank you for the offer  
Camilla: Is something wrong?  
Jane: My apologies, I hesitate only because I reserve intimacy like that for people I'm close to. All that to say, not now, but maybe some other time.  
Camilla: I understand, I look forward to earning your affections. Before you leave, might I beg a favor?  
Jane: Certainly, what’s the favor?  
Camilla: I have some dents in my armor from today’s training. Could you see to them?  
Jane: Not personally, but I’ll take them to the armory.   
Camilla: Thank you ever so much.   
Jane: In future, it’s generally considered impolite to delegate tasks to a commanding officer, but you’re new to the Order, so please don’t make a habit of it.   
Camilla: I’ll behave myself   
Jane: Sleep well, see you tomorrow  
Jane: Beruka? You there?  
Beruka: what is it?  
Jane: I suspect her highness is testing me, but can you run her armor to the armory? I would genuinely do it myself but I have a couple more rookies to talk to.  

  
Nino and Jaffar moment:  
Camilla: yes, I think after all this I should like to be a mother with as many children as I can.  
Jane: ehh, maybe it’s just the difference between where I’m from and Nohr. It’s actually kinda amusing really, my mother always went by the rule of “two hands, two kids” case in point, _hauls Nino and Jaffar from a nearby bush, one in each hand_ so what were you two doing?  
Nino: uhhhhh, making out?  
Jane: what did I say about fibbing Nino?  
Nino: okay okay, we just wanted to see what you and Camilla were talking about.  
Jane: congrats, you've gone to great lengths to learn information I'd have told if only you'd asked.  
Jaffar: So you won't be grounding us?  
Jane: No phones for a week.  
Jaffar and Nino: awww, but mom!  
Jane: Do I look like I'm kidding?  
  
  
B Support:  
Jane: Thank you for coming with me on the walk, I definitely could use the exercise.  
Camilla: Anything for you darling. I've grown quite fond of you.  
Jane: So, I imagine you have questions for me  
Camilla: Yes, Is there any way to return Nohr?  
Jane: There is, though I have my doubts about it. Do you have a hot date or something?  
Camilla: There is a war on. I have responsibilities to attend to.  
Jane: About that, I have previously summoned more than one copy of a person, so-  
Camilla: Copy of a person?  
Jane: To grossly summarize, there have been multiple individuals who are, according to Breidablik, Eliwood of House Pheare. Thus, I suspect that while you were summoned here, there is another you back home in Nohr.  
Camilla: Another me?  
Jane: Think of it this way, you know how trees often split, first in limbs, then to branches?  
Camilla: Then eventually to flowers?  
Jane: Right, think of this version of you as a flower on one branch, whereas the flower in Nohr is the same flower on a different branch.  
Camilla:I see, well, I've learned something from you, it would be impolite to not offer the same.  
Jane: There is something that troubles me. I did some digging into Nohr's history. You were present for the subjugation of the Ice Tribe.  
Camilla: I was.  
Jane: Did you not find what you did... objectionable?   
Camilla: I was only following orders.   
Jane: That’s no excuse! I- I should take my leave, before I say something unkind. Good day your highness.                  
Camilla: Why would she care about that?

  
A Support:  
Jane: Camilla, do you have a moment?  
Camilla: Can I really say no?  
Jane: Always, and not to unduly influence your decision, but I am here to apologize.  
Camilla: Alright...  
Jane: I spoke with both Flora and Felicia about what happened. The more I learned, the more I realized that I was wrong. I understand if you do not forgive me, but I am sorry.   
Camilla: Apology accepted. I guess I could not bear the way you looked at me... I sobbed for hours!  
Jane: I'm sorry, how can I make amends?  
Camilla: You could start by acknowledging us, behaving like you knew you were the one in this whole group who makes me shiver in delight. You, Jane!  
Jane: Wait, what?  
Camilla: I mean, that adorable face. What sort of meanie would think of hurting one hair on your sweet head! And that weapon of yours! It leaves you totally defenseless.  
Jane: I wouldn't go that far.   
Camilla: That makes me want to just squeeze you to death!  
Jane: I would take it as a kindness if you didn’t.  
Camilla: You can count on your favorite, Camilla, to take care of all of your enemies. Now, whether I feel that way because you're the summoner and I'm a Hero...then so be it.  
Jane: Are you sure about that?  
Camilla: I'm in favor of anything that brings us together, even if for a short time. I adore you completely!  
Jane: You... I see. I admit, I've been keeping you at arms length partly because I always thought you didn't return my feelings.  
Camilla: What?  
Jane: It's not exactly like I'm prince charming over here, I'm a lesbian, a socialist, and at least three other things that means that I'm the least eligible marriage partner whose family name isn't Cartwright!   
Camilla: Cartwright?  
Jane: Long story, I'll explain some other time. The important thing is, I love you, you lavender-haired ditz.  
Camilla: Well I love you too, you flame-tressed heartbreaker!  
Jane: ha- whoo, I, uh, I'm sorry I let my emotions get the better of me, twice now. I think this means I owe you dinner.  
Camilla: You better bring more than just food to our little date. I don't know what you being a lesbian means, but I have exacting standards for those who'd court me.  
  
S Support:  
Jane: Did you like the movie? I know the laptop's screen is not exactly cinematic, but...  
Camilla: I see why you enjoyed it. The contentious lawyer was the hero and the day was won with compromise and politics.  
Jane: Harsh, but fair  
Camilla: I did rather enjoy it, and not only because we were snuggled up the whole time. Watching this with you made me realize something important about you. That song about molasses and rum and all of that, that...  
Jane: Whataboutism at its finest, but...?  
Camilla: You could likely count slavers among your own ancestors, even if they were all New Englanders.  
Jane: All the more reason to do better than they did  
Camilla: So that's why what happened to Felicia and Flora troubled you so much.  
Jane: Yes, it's a sore spot.  
Camilla: You do realized sore spots are best dealt with through massages and hot baths.   
Jane: I suppose so...  
Camilla: Ever so resistant to rest. Am I going to have to marry you to get you to settle down?  
Jane: I beg your pardon? I clearly must have misheard you. (not that that wasn't the smoothest proposal I've ever heard)  
Camilla: Is that a yes?  
Jane: I dunno if I'm the marrying sort, though for a woman like you, I'd be a fool to say no.  
Camilla: So  _that_ is a yes?  
Jane: Yes, Camilla, High Princess of Nohr, I will marry you. And I know you've been thinking about abdication, so I'll lay plans after this so we can be somewhere that will make you comfortable and happy.   
Camilla: I love you too. Though I want to ask, what do cartwrights have to do with marriage?  
Jane: _Groans_


End file.
